1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless access system for utilizing wireless to present a high-speed circuit to a subscriber, and more particularly, it relates to a wireless access system in which management of the subscriber can easily be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an intention of setting up an information communication base for the next generation, nationwide setup of a subscriber system optical fiber network is being promoted aiming at 2010, and with an intention of promoting complementary utilization of the subscriber system optical fiber network and setup of a local network in an early stage, there is a bulging demand for a subscriber wireless access system (Fixed Wireless Access: FWS, hereinafter referred to simply as the wireless access systemxe2x80x9d) for utilizing wireless to present a high-speed circuit to a subscriber.
The wireless access system includes a point-point (P-P) method by communication between buildings for a corporation as an object, and a point-multipoint (P-MP) method for a general house and small-scaled office (small office home office: SOHO) as the object.
The wireless access system of the P-MP method is constituted of one wireless base station and a plurality of subscriber stations interconnected via a wireless circuit.
In general, in the wireless access system of the P-MP method, when one wireless base station performs communication with a plurality of subscriber stations, during wireless communication, the communication is carried out after judging whether or not the subscriber station as a communication object is a subscriber station having subscribed to the wireless access system.
In order to perform authentication control at the wireless base station as described above, it is necessary to hold registration information regarding all the subscribers contained in one wireless base station beforehand in the wireless base station.
Therefore, in the wireless access system, when a new subscriber makes a contract for a new service with a communication agency, it is necessary to store the registration information constituted by a subscriber identifier (subscriber ID), and the like in the wireless base station. When the subscriber cancels the contract with the communication agency, it is necessary to delete the registration information.
Additionally, summary of the subscriber wireless access system is described in Capability of Fast Wireless Access (FWA)xe2x80x9d, NIKKEI COMMUNICATIONS 1999.9.6. pp. 106 to 112.
Moreover, a network management method is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 130419/1997 titled Network Management Methodxe2x80x9d laid open on May 16, 1997 (applicant: Hitachi Cable, Ltd., Inventor: Hidetoshi Kashima).
In this invention, all relay apparatuses are connected under a specific relay apparatus, and a management apparatus can execute a management operation with respect to all the relay apparatuses by performing communication via the specific relay apparatus.
As described above, in the aforementioned conventional wireless access system, since the registration information of all the subscribers has to be stored beforehand in the corresponding wireless base station, it is difficult to easily manage subscriber registration, deletion, stop, restart, and the like, and there is a problem that a frequent subscriber situation change cannot be handled particularly when the number of wireless base stations increases.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wireless access system in which subscriber registration, deletion, and the like are set in a pertinent wireless base station in accordance with a request from a management center and remote maintenance is realized.
According to the present invention, there is provided a wireless access system in which a management center is provided with an SNMP manager, each wireless base station is provided with an SNMP agent, an SNMP protocol is used to set information of subscriber new registration, registration deletion, operation stop, and operation restart in a subscriber management information table for use in communication permission in accordance with an SET request, and subscriber management in each wireless base station can easily be realized on the SET request from the management center.
Moreover, according to the present invention, there is provided a wireless access system in which a management center is provided with an SNMP manager, each wireless base station is provided with an SNMP agent and a subscriber management information table for storing subscriber information, and each wireless base station refers to the subscriber management information table to perform communication with a subscriber station permitted to communicate. The SNMP manager of the management center uses an SNMP protocol to transmit subscriber new registration information to the SNMP agent of the wireless base station in accordance with an SET request of SNMP, and the SNMP agent of the wireless base station checks whether or not a pertinent subscriber is registered in the subscriber management information table on judging that the SET request is subscriber new registration, returns an error to the SNMP manager of the management center when the subscriber is already registered, and registers the information of the subscriber of new registration in the subscriber management information table when the subscriber is not registered, so that management of the new registration of the subscriber in each wireless base station can easily be realized in accordance with the SET request from the management center.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided a wireless access system in which a management center is provided with an SNMP manager, each wireless base station is provided with an SNMP agent and a subscriber management information table for storing subscriber information, and each wireless base station refers to the subscriber management information table to perform communication with a subscriber station permitted to communicate. The SNMP manager of the management center uses an SNMP protocol to transmit information of subscriber registration deletion to the SNMP agent of the wireless base station in accordance with an SNMP SET request, and the SNMP agent of the wireless base station checks whether or not a pertinent subscriber is registered in the subscriber management information table on judging that the SET request is subscriber registration deletion, returns an error to the SNMP manager of the management center when the subscriber is not registered, and deletes the subscriber information in the subscriber management information table when the subscriber is registered, so that management of the subscriber registration deletion in each wireless base station can easily be realized on the SET request from the management center.
Additionally, according to the present invention, there is provided a wireless access system in which a management center is provided with an SNMP manager, each wireless base station is provided with an SNMP agent and a subscriber management information table for storing subscriber information, and each wireless base station refers to the subscriber management information table to perform communication with a subscriber station permitted to communicate. The SNMP manager of the management center uses an SNMP protocol to transmit information of subscriber operation stop to the SNMP agent of the wireless base station in accordance with an SNMP SET request, and the SNMP agent of the wireless base station checks whether or not a pertinent subscriber is registered in the subscriber management information table on judging that the SET request is subscriber operation stop, returns an error to the SNMP manager of the management center when the subscriber is not registered, and sets the subscriber information in the subscriber management information table to the operation stop when the subscriber is registered, so that management of the subscriber operation stop in each wireless base station can easily be realized on the SET request from the management center.
According to the present invention, there is provided a wireless access system in which a management center is provided with an SNMP manager, each wireless base station is provided with an SNMP agent and a subscriber management information table for storing subscriber information, and each wireless base station refers to the subscriber management information table to perform communication with a subscriber station permitted to communicate. The SNMP manager of the management center uses an SNMP protocol to transmit information of subscriber operation restart to the SNMP agent of the wireless base station in accordance with an SNMP SET request, and the SNMP agent of the wireless base station checks the subscriber management information table on judging that the SET request is subscriber operation restart, returns an error to the SNMP manager of the management center when the subscriber is not registered and when the subscriber is registered but operation information fails to be stopped, and sets the subscriber information in the subscriber management information table to the operation restart when the subscriber is registered and the operation information is stopped, so that management of the subscriber operation restart in each wireless base station can easily be realized on the SET request from the management center.
According to the present invention, there is provided a wireless access system in which a management center is provided with an SNMP manager, each wireless base station is provided with an SNMP agent and a subscriber management information table for storing subscriber information, and each wireless base station refers to the subscriber management information table to perform communication with a subscriber station permitted to communicate. The SNMP manager of the management center uses an SNMP protocol to transmit, to the SNMP agent of the wireless base station, information of subscriber operation stop in a first specific time and information of subscriber operation restart in a second specific time in accordance with an SNMP SET request, and the SNMP agent of the wireless base station checks whether or not a pertinent subscriber is registered in the subscriber management information table on judging that the SET request received in the first specific time is subscriber operation stop, returns an error to the SNMP manager of the management center when the subscriber is not registered, and sets the subscriber information in the subscriber management information table to the operation stop when the subscriber is registered. The SNMP agent of the wireless base station checks the subscriber management information table on judging that the SET request received in the second specific time is subscriber operation restart, returns the error to the SNMP manager of the management center when the subscriber is not registered and when the subscriber is registered but operation information fails to be stopped, and sets the subscriber information in the subscriber management information table to the operation restart when the subscriber is registered and the operation information is stopped, so that management of the subscriber operation stop and operation restart in each wireless base station can be automated by timer set, and can easily be realized on the SET request from the management center.